Tight Tuesdays
by YoBeezy
Summary: Romance is the hum of fluorescent lights in an empty cubicle and a Dane so deeply in love he can't keep his slacks on. AU.


**A/N:** A quick, smutty DenNor one-shot. Obviously AU. I decided to use the names Mathias for Denmark and Lukas for Norway, so I hope there's no confusion!

* * *

Tight Tuesdays

* * *

At first, all he could hear was the consistent sound of keystrokes. These people, they were all fast typers, swift fingers that moved without a second thought to punch in numbers, codes, reports and complaints. It was a sound that was all too familiar to him, almost comforting. He'd heard it every day for the past three years, and at first, though he had found it grating, he now was almost thankful for it. It seemed to be the only thing that could distract him from the sounds that came from the cubicle next to him.

Well, almost.

An obnoxious sigh reached Lukas and he shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. When the sigh was not acknowledged, another one came, this time so loud that he couldn't possibly have missed it.

"Mathias. What is your problem now?" The fair haired boy asked sharply, he tilted his head just in time to watch the man who had been trying to get his attention for the past thirty minutes slide into view from behind the cubicle wall.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. Honestly, I'm trying to work here." An innocent smile flashed towards Lukas and Mathias stuck the end of his pen in his mouth and bit down. "But since you asked, I might need some help with...something." Before Lukas could respond, Mathias had slid his chair back towards his desk and was chattering on about something Lukas couldn't quite make out.

For a second, he considered his options. He could ignore Mathias, the easiest of his choices, though it was possible the man would keep bothering until he got his way. And it was still fairly early on in the day. His other option was to bite his tongue and bend to Mathias's will, and hopefully it would be the last time he'd have to speak to his colleague until the next day. With a sigh of his own, Lukas bowed his head before giving in and standing up. "What is it?" He asked in a bored, flat tone.

"You weren't listening?" Mathias spun around to meet Lukas, his eyebrows pushed together and his pen still hanging from his mouth. _"I said,_ I can't get this file to open. And being that you're a total geek, I figured you could fix it in a snap, right Norge?"

One day, when no one was looking, Lukas was going to hit him so hard in the mouth he'd really never want to open it again.

"Just move over." As Lukas bent forward and began trying to manage his way into the file, Mathias scooted father back and started clicking his pen against his teeth. Two minutes in and Lukas cast a wicked glare over his shoulder. "Do you have to be so noisy?"

"Do you have to be so boring?" The boy scoffed and turned back around, unwilling to start a petty argument. He typed a short code in and then stood up, slightly impressed with himself.

"There, it's open. Now leave me alone will you." He made to walk back to his own desk when the Dane pushed his chair right in front of him.

"Well, I mean, if you're here anyway, maybe you could help me catch up on my paperwork." Lukas opened his mouth to speak when the man before him clapped his hands together and grinned. "Before you say no, just think, I won't have to ask you tomorrow to help me with what we could get done today. Makes sense, right?"

Lukas tightened his mouth, trying hard to maintain his frustration. "I have my own work to be doing, so get out of the way before I push you over-."

"-Køhler, where y'at." A heavy accent called from down the hall.

"Shit," Mathias murmured. He spun around just in time to watch a tall, bespectacled blonde man catch sight of him and stroll forward, walking much like a military general would. And not looking very happy about it.

"Noticed you're work in't bein done. Two days w'rth. Is there a probl'm?" Berwald said deeply, looking down with a hard expression on his face.

"Well Oxenstierna," Mathias hummed. "I've just been so busy with all my other work, you know, I was sick those days and I'm still trying to catch up and-"

"N'vermind." The man held a hand up, quickly silencing the arrogant Dane. "Ye'll be working t'night til it's d'ne then. No more chances." Mathias suddenly lurched forward, his mouth open in disbelief.

"Aw, come on, I had plans! That'll take me all damn night to do!"

"Not my pr'blm," suddenly his eyes flashed towards Lukas and his stiff expression shifted into one of annoyance. "Bondevik will help, won't ye?"

Lukas narrowed his eyes. "I'm not staying, it's not my fault this moron didn't finish his work." Berwald shrugged and Lukas felt his face heating. "You can't make me stay." The man's cold stare didn't change and he lifted a hand, gently tapping on the small pin attached to his lapel stating that he was in fact floor manager. Lukas bit back his next words, knowing if he wasn't careful he'd get himself reported.

Berwald waited for any other signs of protest before giving a small grunt and strolling back away. Mathias watched and waited until he was sure Berwald was out of ear shot before snorting and leaning back in his chair. "Can you believe that guy? Thinks he owns the damn place or something-"

"Don't talk to me," Lukas said coldly. His eyes were closed and he held out a warning hand. "You idiot. This is all your fault." He didn't bother asking again as he pushed sharply past Mathias without a word, wanting nothing more than to fall back into the dreary sounds of daytime keystrokes and forget the bastard next to him ever existed.

Hours passed by and it wasn't until he heard the commotion of everybody beginning to pack up and leave did he pull himself from his work. He yawned and stiffly bent down to gather his own satchel before a small clicking sound stilled him. "Norge, did you forget we've got a date tonight?" Mathias clicked his pen two more times and strolled into Lukas's cubicle. "Aw, you're not still mad at me are you?"

The younger clenched his teeth and slowly sat back up. "I told you not to talk to me. And don't call me that." Mathias leaned in, smirking.

"You are still mad at me." The taller blonde arrogantly reached out, running his fingers over Lukas's head in a manner that felt almost demeaning. "I'll make it up to you, don't worry!" Lukas angrily swatted at his hand.

"Køhler, I mean it-"

"You're so cute when you're angry!" He quickly shut his mouth, losing all train of thought at the odd compliment. Though, as the realization sunk in, he shook his head and kicked his satchel farther under his desk. It was going to be a long, horrible, and agonizing night, that was for sure.

It didn't take long for the office to clear out. The only lights that remained were the independent two that hung over Lukas's and Mathias's cubicle. The sky was darkening at an alarming rate and as Lukas was beginning to drown himself in paperwork, he knew it wouldn't be before midnight that he'd be leaving. "I don't understand," he began flatly. "How did you miss this much in two days?"

"About that," Mathias was leaning back in his chair, trying hard to balance a ruler on the bridge of his nose. "I payed off that VonBock kid down the hall to do my audits, little bastard took my money but never did them."

Lukas smirked. "Serves you right."

"You think so? Because last time I checked, you're the one whose doin' em for me." Quickly, the smirk was wiped from his face.

"That's it," the blonde boy said, pushing the papers away. "I'm going home." Mathias opened his mouth to protest, but Lukas was having none of it. "I hate this job. I hate this paperwork. I hate everything. But most of all, I hate you."

"Wait, come on, I was only teasing! Norge-"

"Grow up Køhler. I don't care if you lose your job anymore, I quit." Lukas bent down and gathered his satchel. "You can tell Berwald in the morning that I'm not coming back." He stood to leave when suddenly Mathias stood up, much taller than Lukas was, and grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute, you can't go!"

Feeling beyond tested, Lukas jerked his arm out of the loose grip. "I can, and I am."

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to be so sensitive-" Lukas felt the thin line that separated his composure from his patience finally shatter and he spun around, grabbing firmly at Mathias's tie. He jerked him forward, leaving the other sputtering on his words. However, his plan quickly turned on him as Mathias lost his footing and stumbled forward. Lukas, undone by the sudden weight of the man in front of him, fell backwards with a loud gasp. He hit the floor with a heavy thud and groaned.

"Get off!" He struggled, pushing his hands up against the man's shoulders. "You're crushing me-"

Mathias pushed up of the ground with a small groan, not removing himself rather than holding himself above the younger boy. "I don't know, I kind of like you better from this angle." Cockily, he smirked. "This is your own fault, you know."

Lukas glared and then as hard as he could, knocked Mathias's arm from under him and pushed him off. He moved to stand back up but Mathias quickly pulled him back down, the boy tripped over his legs and landed right back on top of his coworker. "What are you-" He had no time though to continue his complaint for he was pulled down by his own tie and his mouth was suddenly matched with the force of another. For a second he didn't move, he was shocked by the sudden warmth of Mathias's unexpected kiss. His lips were soft, eager against his and he swore he could feel that signature smirk still pulling against him. "Mm!" Lukas flung himself back and he fell back against the floor with a rather startled expression torn across his young features. Quickly recovering though, he shrank back, feeling himself growing hot. "What the hell was that?"

"A distraction," Mathias sat up on his elbows and smiled something that almost looked genuine.

"From what?"

"From leaving," he shrugged and looked over at the desk. "And it worked, look, you haven't left yet." Lukas slowly shut his mouth, he lowered his hand, having not even realized it was still lingering by his slightly wet lips. Mathias wasn't looking at him, which he found almost instantly strange. That hadn't been a kiss on impulse, though he couldn't quite place it, it almost felt deliberate. "Sorry-"

"Just shut up," Lukas replied quietly. Somehow, he couldn't seem to look at Mathias any longer. "I don't need an apology from you."

"Does that mean," the sandy blonde gave a small snicker. "You might have liked it?"

"I didn't say that!" Lukas replied back hotly. He went to say something insulting but he quickly found himself stumbling over his words. Mathias stood up slowly then held his hand out. Lukas shut his mouth, instead eying the helping hand dangerously. He glanced up and then gave in, placing his hand in the other's. He was pulled up fast and then close. His chest was up against Mathias's in a quick instant and he could only resume that startled gaping as the man bent down to put his mouth close to Lukas's ear.

"I didn't hear you say you didn't like it." His breath was hot, and his words came out in a throaty murmur that had Lukas's body squirming. For what reason though, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around. Suddenly, a wandering hand was pressed up against his lower back, forcing their hips to slide against each other in a slow motion.

"W-what are you doing?" Lukas breathed out. He closed his eyes, unwilling to admit that the sudden rush of events had his head spinning. His voice was shaking and his hands had seemingly found themselves wrapped around Mathias's shirt.

"Still distracting you, we've got a lot of work to still do," he murmured against the younger's neck. A sudden gasp gave way as the warm flick of a tongue playfully slid against the sensitive area. His hands tightened and he cursed himself for pulling closer. "You can't go home just yet." Lukas leaned his face inwards, Mathias was so warm. It was reeling him in, in a dizzy spell that had his legs feeling weak. His back found the wall behind him and he settled into it, letting his hands rise only to fall back into Mathias's wild hair.

What was he doing, the thought was recycling over and over again in his mind. It seemed to be the only thought he could make out. But for what reason couldn't he stop this? At any moment he could push away, say no, call Mathias a moron and go home. But something stopped him. Something warm and hungry deep within him was keeping his mouth shut. Mathias pulled away, looking down on the blonde boy with a slightly dazed expression. "You're obnoxious," Lukas managed to get out, and cursed as he was, he felt a thrill rush through him as the man that lingered over him, smiled. He had never really looked at Mathias long enough to realize how attractive he really was. Stupid, yes, but handsome? Had it really never occurred to him? Mathias leaned in, pressing his mouth once more against Lukas's. This time though, it was soft. Looking for approval and oh, Lukas couldn't help but give it to him. A small moan was murmured into the kiss, and the warm, wet slide of a tongue against the center of his lips was eagerly met with a parted invitation in.

Mathias let his hands wander, up the boy's body with a force that was both gentle but dominating. He pushed farther against him until Lukas couldn't mistake the hardening pressure against his lower region. He broke apart for only a moment, "there are cameras in here you know."

"I thought you were quitting?" Mathias said heavily, hardly a care in his words.

"I am," Lukas hissed. "But what about you?"

"I'm quitting too," he dipped back in and Lukas growled.

"What?"

Mathias pulled away suddenly, looking somewhat irritated at the long string of questions.

"I said, I quit too. I don't care. They can get a good long look at my ass before I go, just the way I like it." He grinned broadly and before Lukas could reply, he pulled the boy upwards into a straddle, his hands gripping at his thighs to keep him up. "Desk or floor?" He said hotly.

Lukas clung on tightly, "desk, desk, I don't care just put me down!"

Mathias threw his head back and laughed, "oh god, I've always wanted to do this!"

"Do what? What are you going to do?" But he was met with no answer, instead Mathias carried him over to the desk, sat him down and then leaned in, a wicked grin lighting up his features. He swept his hand over the area behind Lukas, knocking everything to the floor in one wide movement. Lukas was about to shout out but was stopped short when he was pushed onto his back. Mathias swept his hands down, hiking up Lukas's legs around him. The Dane leaned forward, pressing his hips inwards and suddenly, Lukas didn't care about the desk any longer.

He leaned his head back as he repressed a pleasant shudder. His back arched and he was squirming against every light brush of Mathias's touch to this body. They hungrily came back to each other's lips, wet and greedy. Mathias brought his hands down the front of Lukas's body and then he swept upwards, under his shirt. His hands were gentle yet prying as he seemed to want to caress every part he possibly could. "Take your shirt off, " Lukas suddenly demanded. His eyes were narrow and his mouth was glossy, but he himself wasted no time in loosening his own tie and unbuttoning himself. Soon it was skin against skin, hot and hyper with movement as they desperately crawled each other. Mathias was hardly keeping himself together, by this point Lukas was no longer being shy and each tug and lick had Mathias trying harder and harder to hold back.

He wanted Lukas. He wanted all of him.

"Let me in," he murmured into the boy's shoulder, just as he jolted with shock as Lukas ran his hand up and down Mathias's hard length through his pants.

"Beg for it," Lukas hissed wickedly, a rare show of teeth exposed in a cruel smile. Mathias moaned once more as Lukas gave a sudden squeeze. He could only laugh as Mathias was reduced to a whimpering, shuddering, desperate for love kind of being.

"Please," he murmured. He softly laid a series of small kisses against Lukas's bare chest. "Let me take you."

Lukas, suddenly feeling brave, replied with a stern, "not good enough." Mathias let his eyes slowly linger upwards until he was staring into those almost cold blue eyes. If Lukas wanted a competition, so be it, he'd gladly give it to him. Mathias, without warning, leaned upwards and bit roughly at the soft exposed skin on Lukas's neck. The boy gave a small gasp and jolted upwards, and it instantly brought Mathias closer to the edge. He didn't wait for an invitation this time as he unbelted the younger boy. Lukas, slightly impressed by Mathias's reaction, tilted his hips upwards and his pants slid to the ground. He watched on patiently as he watched Mathias unbutton himself, a haughty expression caught his mouth and it was obvious he thought highly of himself. When his own pants dropped Lukas thought it best to bring the cocky Dane back down. He scoffed and looked away.

"That's it?" He said as if he were bored. Though, had he been honest, the sight laid out before him was nothing to be diminishing. But he couldn't boost the man's ego any more. He suddenly felt something hard press between his legs threateningly and he quickly swallowed. Mathias only laughed.

"Come on Norge, open up," he purred. "I'll be gentle, if you beg for it." Lukas bit at his lip and Mathias spit in his hand and rubbed at himself until he was well covered and wet.

"Or maybe you just like keeping me waiting," the boy replied back hotly. To this, Mathias broke out into a wide grin, taking it as an invitation he thrust forward. Lukas swore loudly, threw his head back against the desk and gripped the edges. "Slower, oh god, slower please!"

"That's my boy," the other responded, brimming with self satisfaction. But Lukas hardly cared in that moment. He expelled a breath he didn't know he had been holding and his hands ached. His eyes were tightly shut and he winced as slowly, Mathias began rocking into him. He felt the warm touch of a soft graze sweep the hair off his forehead. The hand slid down and cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry. How's this?"

"Better." Lukas released his hands from the desk and brought them to rest on Mathias's back. He was so warm and sculpted, he tried to dull the pain by thinking about how nice it felt to run his fingers up and down the man's back. Mathias slid outwards and then softly, he pushed back in. It took a small while at a slow pace, but the pain began to subside and soft waves of pleasure began filling Lukas up. He managed to moan, a genuine sound that made Mathias move a little faster.

They ceased their playful bickering and then, it was just the two of them. Bodies pressed tightly together, hands lovingly sweeping, touching, holding. Lukas arched into each thrust and his body was coiling tightly together. He was going to finish soon, it couldn't be helped. His fingers dug deeper into Mathias and he whimpered, shutting his eyes and turning his head away. Mathias leaned forward and kissed the edge of his jaw just in time to feel the hot rush of Lukas's seed spill across his stomach. It was sticky, hot and he felt a surge of pride as he thrust harder, his breath got heavy and he let his head fall.

Mathias moaned and he released himself.

For a moment, they just quietly lay there. Mathias let his full body weight rest atop of Lukas, and the other didn't move from the straddling position he was still in. He was still slightly breathless, but relieved, and his fingers made small circles in between Mathias's shoulder blades. "I really like you Norge," the Dane said quietly. He tilted his head up and Lukas only continued to stare upwards. He didn't answer right away, but a small smile graced his lips.

"I guess I can tolerate you." To this, Mathias gave a small laugh and nuzzled the boy's chest. "But only if we get off this damn desk."

It took less than fifteen minutes to clean themselves off and get redressed. They made their way back into the office and as Mathias complained that he still felt sticky, Lukas stared flatly into his cubicle. "What do we do about this?" Mathias became quiet, staring wide eyed at the mess that littered the floor. He finally shrugged and turned away.

"I thought you were quitting."

"I am," Lukas glared. "But it's a mess."

Mathias yawned and then began walking away, "Sure, but I don't work here so it's not _my_ mess." He had a good point. Lukas shook his head and then followed after. The latter held the door open and Lukas stepped out, just in time to catch Mathias holding his hand open to hold. He eyed it curiously.

"Just this one time," he breathed out. Lukas laced his fingers through and held tightly. And as annoying as the Dane could be, he had to admit, there was something about him he couldn't help but like.


End file.
